1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera, and more particularly to an image capture device with a smaller size thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional digital image capture device 70, which has a substrate 72 on which an image sensor 74, a frame 76, lenses 78 and a plurality of electronic devices 80 are mounted. The image sensor 74 is received in the frame 76 and the lenses 78 are mounted in a window of the frame 76. The electronic devices 80 is bonded on the substrate 72, some of which are arranged in the frame 76 and the other of which are arranged out of the frame 76.
In the present market, the electronic products are made into shorter, thinner, and lighter. The conventional image capture device 70 is hard to be installed in a smaller electronic product, such as cellular phone. How to reduce the size of the image capture device to make it can be installed in any electronic product is the issue which the manufacturers want to fix.